Lost in the Darkness
by assilem27
Summary: Based off the twilight series, Katharine meets a boy who changes her opinion of the world. Related to the Cullens, Damion must tell their secret to keep her alive. What will happen to them as they fight fate? A scoop on Alice's past. Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWE NOTHING**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Crap. The shrieking noise apparently called an alarm clock woke me from my slumber. I hated that thing. You would smack it as hard as you could but it would never stop until you unplugged it. Time to get a new one.

Crawling out of my bed, I threw the nearest piece of clothing on not caring whether it was matching or not. Grabbing my bag, I slipped into some shoes and picked up my jacket off the chair.

"Katherine aren't you going to eat?"

"I am sorry mom; I do not have enough time. I have to catch the bus before it goes past our house again."

I snuck out of the door before my mom could say anything else. I was already ancy, knowing that I had a report due for history and I hadn't even started it. As usual. This was my typical routine, always being late and cramming in the last second.

I rushed into school, late again. I frantically shoved my books in my locker, grabbing my history homework and heading to the library. I was going to spend all day there, knowing that the teachers would not miss my presence. This was one of the positives of being an A+ student. Getting whatever you wanted.

"Check in please!" Ms. Mayhem yelled at a group of obnoxious seventh graders who were sitting in the back of the library gossiping.

"Oh hello Katharine, back again so soon? Never mind, silly question. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Oh no thank you Ms. Mayhem. I have to do my history report today before the end of the day, so I might be spending the whole day in here."

"No problem dearest. Give me a hoot if you need some help, I know how to woo the teachers."

Ms. Mayhem did not realize the affect that she had on people. Instead of luring them with her pointy glasses and frizzy red hair, she simply scared them to death. I would not be asking for her help anytime soon.

Choosing the farthest table away from all of the noise, I sat my books down and began writing.

"KATHARINE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Jumping about ten feet in the air, I turned and faced one of my best friends, Kithara. She looked absurd, carrying her backpack upside down and her frantic look about her eyes.

"Oh hey, I was in the library all day working on my history report; did you actually do yours this time?"

A look of confusion swept across her face as she processed what I had just said. Sighing, she recovered.

"Oh drat, I forgot again. I will just do it tonight and hand it in tomorrow, Mrs. Smith won't even notice. Hey what are you doing this weekend? Greg and I thought that we should go to see a movie. It has been awhile since we have hung out."

"Kithara, we just hung out yesterday."

"Oh. Well I think that we should go anyway. It is so boring in school, and I need some excitement."

"I have to work Friday and Sunday, but I think that Saturday is free."

"Great, I will see you then. Pick you up whenever I get around to it."

This is one of the things that people did not understand about Kithara. Always rushing and being klutzy, people just avoided her to stay away from injury. She was sweet though, and she could be really crazy and random at moments. She is always there for me, and we have been best friends since I could remember.

"Katharine, your home! I have some news for you, good or bad?"

"Hi mom. Give me the good."

"Okay so, drum roll please, I got the job promotion! I have been promoted to head of my department!" The smile on her face was irresistible, leading to form a huge grin of my own.

"That's really great mom! I am so excited for you!"

"Well, there is some bad news that comes along with it. There is a lot of traveling involved, and I have a conference coming up in two days. It lasts a week, and there will be more to come after it."

Keeping the happy smile on my face, it was hard to resist the joy that I felt. How could this be bad? I had the whole house to myself, and that is pretty much all you could ask for as a teenager.

Slowly the smile came off my face. "Mom, this is a great opportunity for you. You need to do whatever it takes and I know that you have the best intentions for me."

"Oh thank you sweetie. I was afraid that you would not want to be left alone, so I think that I will call your Grandma Fish and ask her to watch you.

All happiness was erased.

"What?" Is all I could manage to stutter.

"Oh I know what it is like to be left home alone, and I do not want you to be lonely. "

"Mom, I am seventeen and I think I can handle being by myself anyway. I have to work this weekend, and I already made plans."

"I guess you will be alright then. You know how to get a hold of anyone if you need them."

I slowly turned away from her, afraid to show her my joy stricken face.

Friday. The day that I had been waiting for all week. The end of the school, the start of a fun packed weekend.

"Bye honey! I call whenever I can, and I will miss you! Remember, Grandma Fish can take you if you need her. Do not hesitate to call okay?"

"Yes mom, don't worry. Have a great time and don't have too much fun in all of those meetings."

"Oh that won't be too hard to do," she giggled, climbing in the car. Waving to me before she left, I patiently waited for her to pull out of the driveway and turn down the street before I bolted back into the house.

I had never had the house to myself for this long. My older brothers Brian and Brad had always been here with me. Not an enjoyable experience.

I stood looking at my bed debating. Screw it. I kicked my shoes off and started jumping. Ah, the sweet taste of freedom.

The shrill ring of my cell phone ended my childish behavior. Leaping down off the bed, I grabbed it and answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat it's me Greg. I just have a quick question for you. "

"Okay shoot."

"My mom invited some of my family up for the weekend, and I have my cousin here too. He is about our age, and my mom says that I have to invite him. Do you mind if he tags along?"

"Oh no problem. It will only make things more interesting." Panting still, I laughed.

"Okay I am going to warn you ahead of time. He is really annoying. He is some distant cousin or something, and he is really cocky. I can't stand him, and I have only been around him for ten minutes."

"Okay but nothing beats kithara's aunt Lacey. See you guys tomorrow."

"Okay later." Hanging up the phone, I looked at the clock and almost had a panic attack. Realizing that I had to be to work soon, I changed my clothes and headed out of the door.

"Hey Kat, it isn't really busy tonight so I think that it will be an easy one," my boss Linda cheerfully stated.

"Okay, I can run it and close up if you want to head out." I knew how to get on her good side, and I wanted a raise.

"That sounds great. I will grab my things and head out."

I watched Linda grab her jacket and walk out of the door. Quietly rejoicing, I grabbed my favorite book and started to read.

Oblivious to the quiet sound of the door opening and closing, I continued to read not noticing a man standing at the counter waiting.

"Good book?" A husky voice questioned.

Jumping about ten feet in the air, I managed to knock over my chair, book, and a stack of papers.

"I am so sorry sir. I had no idea that you were…"

I stopped completely in my tracks. Looking up from the pile of papers that had fallen over, I was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful creature that my eyes had ever beheld. I was at a loss for words. His hair was a mixture of blonde and brown, trimmed but slightly windblown. I stared at the perfection of his face, admiring every aspect about it. His lips, curving up into a playful smirk were the most desirable that I had ever seen. At last I willed myself to look at his eyes which were butterscotch, and I felt myself caught in a tight trap.

"Can I help you? Or are you going to gawk even more."

Fumbling with my thoughts, I tried to make coherent statements in my mind but failed.

"Excuse me, I was not gawking. I just realized that I was being too kind by saying sir. Judging you. I would say that you are more my age than anything else." Don't keep staring, don't keep staring…

"Well excuse me miss. I am sorry to have misjudged you so soon."

I allowed myself to have one peek at his face as I stood up. Completely baffled, I had to look away before I looked too much more like an idiot. Oh that's right, too late.

"Well how can I help you?" I questioned, not looking at him. I distracted myself by putting the papers into a neat pile.

"Well, I am looking for a book."

"Well you are in a bookstore. Could you narrow it down a bit?" I was teasing, seeing how he would react.

The answering smile was dazzling. Definitely rewarding.

"Well I heard about the great customer service, and I had to find out for myself." He casually leaned against the counter, not noticing the space that closed between us.

"Well," gulping quickly, "I am here to help you find something in this store. If you can't find something, than I think that you should leave." Why did I say that? Don't leave, please don't…

"Well Kat, I will see you around. I am offended by your reaction, and I know that you will come around. You'll see."

I watched his retreating figure, not noticing that my mouth was hanging open. What had he just said? Was I supposed to know what this meant? Who was this guy anyway, and how did he know my name?

Completely baffled, I turned to my work and dove into it, distracting myself.

Rushing out of the door, I jumped into the front seat of the car with Kithara.

"Hey Kat, are you ready? Get this. I hear Greg's cousin is a total hottie. I can't wait to meet him. I call dibs."

"Okay you can have him, I am not interested. I do have to tell you this story though…"

After describing last night's events, I watched her reaction. She started out curious, and then totally baffled, just as I was.

"You have no idea who it was or what his name was?" Obviously perturbed by my story, she kept mumbling to herself.

"I do not have any clue, but I wouldn't mind seeing him again." I was still dazed by the color of his eyes, the smooth pale skin, the lightness of his hair, the curve of his lips…

"Okay we are here," Kithara said completely interrupting my daydream. Damn.

And that is when I saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWE NOTHING**

"Kithara, Kat! This is my cousin Damion. He came from… I don't remember where but he is staying with my family for the week."

Greg was obviously annoyed by the presence of his cousin. He continued to glare at him as he spoke, never dropping it.

"Ah Kat. I believe that we have met before?"

Kithara slowly turned to face me, her eyes full of questions. One I shot her a warning look.

"Damion," she slowly commented, "You have met Kat before?"

"Yes I have. I was honored by her presence when I went to the local bookstore."

I was still stunned when he turned to face me. I was all wrong. He was more beautiful in person that in my imagination. He wore a long sleeved green sweater, and a pair of khakis. He was incredibly tall and god like…

"Kat are you okay?" Greg was obviously annoyed by my reaction.

"Oh sorry. I thought that I was going to throw up."

Greg had to cough to cover up his laughter, and Kithara glared at me the whole time.

"Well shall we?" Damion held up his arm for to link with. Annoyed that he thought that he could easily win me over, I started walking towards the theater.

"Kithara, Damion is waiting for you," was all that I said.

I dared one glimpse behind me to see that Kithara had grabbed the opportunity and was hanging ofDamion's arm. Greg was secretly celebrating, obviously glad that I had not fallen for his cousins ploys.

Upon entering, I managed to get a seat in the middle of the theater. Excited by my luck, I chose a seat in the middle of the row.

Kithara was still hanging off of Damion's arm when I seated and turned around. Greg had already taken chair by me, but Damion had managed to get to the other side of me. Why was he acting this way towards me?

Kithara gave me the look. She owed me big time, and she knew that she had to work up something good in order to repay me. Good. I wanted her Ralph Lauren sweater next week.

The lights turned off, and that was when the torture began. Sensing Damion's presence, a bolt of electricity must have gone through us, trying to pull me closer into the trap.

Greg seemed to be aware of this, casually draping his arm across the back of my chair. Damion seemed to freeze, and then smirk.

"Kat, would you like to wear my coat? Greg seems to think that you are cold."

"No thank you." I was seriously annoyed by this guy. What was he trying to do?

Greg seemed embarrassed by Damion's statement, and pulled his arm away from me, crossing it with his other one. He glowered at the movie screen and did not seem to really be watching it.

I was totally confused. First, how were Damion and Greg related? They did not act like each other in any way. I know I don't act like my older idiotic twin brothers but at least we looked somewhat alike. Second of all, how did he know anything about me? Third, what was he trying to do? And last but not least, why was I so attracted to him?

I was right in the middle of thinking when Kithara interrupted. She was crying, and I forgot all about the movie.

Realizing it was a romantic tragedy, I sighed asking myself why I had let her pick the movie. She always went for this kind and I hated them. They were always so happy, and then someone died in the end. How was that supposed to make you feel? Why would anyone enjoy them?

"Not big into the chick flicks I see."

A deep shiver went down my spine as I felt his cool breath by my ear. His voice, intoxicating and soothing, lured me in.

Leaning closer to him, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been watching the movie and you are annoyed. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

I listened to the sound of his laughter, absorbing it all in. I never wanted to forget it. I noticed how close I was to his face, his rock hard body, the sweet aroma emanating off his skin. Realizing how close I was, I immediately pulled away.

Squelching the electricity that bonded Damion and I together, the lights came back on and people began to leave the theater. Highly disappointed, I got up and stretched like a cat.

"Can we please go now? This movie was a total drag."

Greg seemed truly annoyed by something, but I couldn't figure of what it was. He stormed out, not even looking back to see if we were following. Sighing, I picked up my sweater and followed him.

I could feel Damion's presence and I tried to ignore it. I could see Kithara pouting in the corner of my eye.

When we finally caught up to Greg he was already leaning against his car. Fuming, he wouldn't even acknowledge us.

"Can we please leave?"

"Yes Greg, but may I ask one question first? Do you mind if I take Kat home? I have a few things I would like to discuss with her."

Clearly at his breaking point, Greg's face began to turn purple. Clenching and unclenching his teeth he finally replied;

"That isn't my decision. I suppose Kat would want to go with you right?"

Greg's glare was penetrating. I thought that he could read my mind, and I almost spilled everything that had been on it.

"No Gregory, you are wrong. I am riding with Kithara and she will be spending the night at my house so no Damion, I would not like to ride with you."

Turning away from everyone's eyes, I headed towards Kithara's car. I was frustrated with myself, not wanting to do this but I felt that I should do it anyway. I don't know what was so alluring about this guy, not even knowing his whole name.

Kithara's footsteps caught up to mine as she raced towards the car. She was clearly excited, wanting to get there as fast as she could to discuss the juicy details of the night.

I reached the car door, moving my hand out to open it when a flash of white got there before mine did. Stunned, I looked to see Damion casually opening the door for me.

"I thought that I had made it clear that I did not want to be around you." God I am so stupid, why am I resisting?

"Kat," he started murmuring. A shudder ran down my body as his voice and breath were in my ear. "You know you can't resist me. You know just as much as I do that you will come around. I will be waiting for that moment."

"My name is Katharine, and I do not find anything attractive about a stalker."

Laughing Damion turned away for me and started jogging to where Greg was waiting, mouth hanging open. Climbing into the front seat of the car, I looked down, not wanting to see the look on Kithara's face.

"Woah girl you got it going on!"

"Can we please leave? I am embarrassed enough already, and staying here in the presence of my problems is not helping."

Snickering and pulling out, Kithara turned on the radio. Singing along horribly to the music, I knew she was going to blast me when we got back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

"What was going on with you two? I think I was lost at hello."

Laughing at her own joke, Kithara lounged across my bed, waiting for my reply. She had been patiently waiting for me to spill, but finally gave up when she had waited five minutes after entering my house.

"Well, I feel the same as you do. I have no idea who he is, or what his intentions are." I failed to note the last thing that Damion had said to me.

"That ruins all of the fun. What could he have been doing? Maybe it is one of those romances…"

I let Kithara meddle with the idea that we were going to fall in love. That was ridiculous! I knew that things like that never happened it real life, but you read about them all of the time…

"You can't fall in love with someone you have never met." I was truly hoping otherwise…

"Well yes you can. Ever heard of love at first sight?"

Letting myself linger on that thought, I changed and went to bed.

"Thanks Kithara! See you tomorrow in school."

"No problema. Hey if you need me give me a call okay? I know how lonely dark and creepy it gets in your house…"

Climbing out of the car, I headed in to the bookstore wishing that I had not picked up this extra shift. How was I supposed to work when my thoughts were so far away on a strange boy?

"Good morning Katharine."

Knowing that Linda must have wanted something I smirked behind her back. She never spoke to me and she must be in desperate need of something. Maybe I will get paid extra.

"I was hoping to clear this by you," sighing she continued, "I think that my mother might be dying and I wanted to go to the hospital and see her. I was hoping that you could run the shop for the next few days."

Horrified by my first thought, "Linda I am so sorry. I had no idea that this was going on and please go and take all the time that you need. I can work everything out around here.

Smiling in deep satisfaction, Linda walked over and slipped her coat on. Turning she said,

"Thank you so much Katharine. I owe you big time for this one."

Watching her leave the building, I felt horrible for her. Knowing what it was like to lose one of your parents, I silently went to work cleaning up around the shop.

Turning the radio on and singing softly to the music, I kept thinking about this mystery boy. There was something so strong and powerful about him, yet something so dangerous. He seemed to hide something from everyone. What was he doing to me?

The silent tinkling of the bells yanked me back into reality when I turned and looked at what my thoughts were all about. Silently rejoicing and physically fuming, I turned my back to him and kept dusting the shelves.

"Katharine Scarlett Thomas. Born on October 28th. The youngest of three children. Favorite color green. Favorite food tacos. Favorite book Pride and Prejudice. Shall I keep going?"

Not thinking, I turned to face him. Averting my gaze from his eyes, I was completely at a loss for words. Chaotically trying to straighten out my thoughts, all I could do was stare at the floor and say nothing.

"Well I am right aren't I?"

"Umm yes you are."

"And…?"

"Why do you know all of this?"

"I asked a question first. You should answer it."

I was really getting angry now. "You think that it is okay that I don't even know anything about you and I should be okay that you know all of this information about me and… and…"

Damion started laughing at my anger. He started off fine but then started to roar. Bent over, it took him at least two minutes to recover.

"I am so sorry." Wiping tears from his eyes he straightened himself back up. He was still chuckling when he looked at me again.

"I forgot what it was like to be … never mind. I am coming here to tell you something so important, it could change the course of your life. Never mind that, it will change you forever. I, the wise oracle have to tell you about your past. Now, technically I am not telling you, but you are guessing it on your own. Got that?"

I just stared at him like he had spoken another language. What?

"I guess, "I began.

"Okay. We can talk later. You have a safe place that we can go?"

"What do you mean safe? Is something attack us?"

He actually hesitated when he answered me.

"No there is nothing to worry about. If we don't get this done though, I think that my head is going to be ripped off."

Shuddering at that thought, I was secretly crying out for joy that he would be in my house with me, no one else. Then again, what the hell was he talking about?

"Could you please tell me what is going on? I am a little confused here."

"Well it is nothing to discuss now. Can you close up now?"

Not even thinking about it, I put away the work that I was supposed to be doing and locked up the store. No need to tell Linda.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

Feeling pretty stupid, Damion and I were standing the middle of my living room silently. I thought that maybe if I said something than he would be able to start talking.

"Uh no. Thanks anyway. Nice place," he commented, sitting down on the loveseat.

I curiously sat across from him on the couch, waiting for him to start.

"Well please don't get angry with me. There is a lot that you don't know, and this could take awhile."

Anything that would keep you here… "Okay."

"Well Kat how much do you know about your father?"

I felt my face drop when he mentioned him. I actually didn't know anything about him, and was surprised that this is what he would bring up.

"Not that much. I don't even know what his name is. My mom would never talk about it. What has that got to do with anything?"

"Kat, this all has to do with your family. Your father is Charlie Swan."


End file.
